<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night China 'rape America by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316975">The Night China 'rape America</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This a story based on Trump's famous we will not let China rape the United States again qoute. I understand that this isn't original as there is another story based on this concept and it's mostly old by now. But, hey time's are hard and the ship is slowly dieing day by day in the US Hetalia fandom. So, I gotta do what I gotta do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night China 'rape America</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred was laying on a bed in nothing but his boxers with his hands tied to a headbored by his tie. He looks up at Yao who makes his way towards him with a seductive smile on his face and an evil look in his eye. Like he enjoys every last bit of seeing him so helpless at the moment. Yao kisses his neck as he removes his belt and unzips his pants to refilled his black boxers with an obvious boner underneath. "Wow, you must really have a kink for this kind of thing huh?" Yao teases as he looks up at Alfred who rolls his eyes at how childlike he's being by torturing him like this. "Just hurry up and fuck me, for God's sake!" Scream Alfred in obvious frustration and sexual frustration not paying attention to anything around him except for the look in Yao's eye's and the fast beating of his heart as he thinks of all the ways the beautiful man could make him feel good. Too lost in his thoughts he doesn't feel the removal of his pants and underwear or the feeling of Yao placing a condom over his florida that is standing at attention for him and applying some water based lubrication onto the condom for easy access. Yao carefully positioned himself and in one swift motion sunks all the way down on his penis until it stretched his inner walls and hits his prostate head on. "Ahhh~ <br/>Zhè shì měihǎo dì měiguó~" Yao moans as he bounces and rolls his hips back and forth his own dick rubbing and cuming on top of Alfred's chest leaving drips of his slaty cum all over Alfred chest and mouth. Alfred watches in lust filled amazement as his lover screams his prises and his love for him and his wonderful cock. The night was a wild one but it'll always have a special memory in their hearts, a weird but wonderful night for the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>